Birthday Coronation Fun
by 2019's Stardust Warrior
Summary: Aron and Miranda are about to hand over their castle and a part of Coventry to their daughters. It's their coronation of the twins becoming queens. And their first thing they got on their minds after becoming queens of Coventry? Is of course to celebrate! Two-Shot Camryn/Demetri Alex/Marcus etc. M for a reason.
1. Self Discovery of Understanding

Authors Note: The long awaited epilogue is finally here and it is the next fic I do for Twitches I'll be doing honeymoon fics for each that will span for the epilogue, epilogue. Anyway I played a series of games and during my Halloween themed version of this series of games this is the result. Enjoy. Choice song for one of the songs mentioned playing in the coronation party will be in the disclaimer. There's also a foreshadowing alert as well. This will be a two parter sad to say, and once again it's a late thing for Halloween, but it could be a read for any upcoming Halloween, so anyways enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twitches.

Birthday Coronation Fun

Chapter 1

Getting Ready

After 25 years with the past 4 battling the sisters' evil uncle Thantos, it is finally that day, the day that Alex and Camryn, become the official rulers of Coventry and on their birthday no doubt. The thought of it was more exciting to Camryn more than Alex, who was somewhat happy. Their boyfriends Marcus and Demetri were talking in the throne room while Camryn and Alex were talking about what was going to happen.

"Can you believe it? This will be the day we can officially rule Coventry!"

"I know yet you should know that it shouldn't be all parties and cake once we rule."

"Oh Alex. What's wrong with having fun every once in a while."

"There isn't nothing wrong with that, Camryn you are going to be married to Demetri soon."

"What does that have to do..." Suddenly she got the picture on the off chance that somebody else might steal her from Demetri. "I see. But come on Alex you know me."

"I know how could I not know my own sister? We are twins after all."

"And we're witches."

"Correction: Twitches."

With smiles on their faces they began their preparations to go out and be crowned the next rulers of Coventry. Meanwhile on a courtyard, Demetri and Marcus were talking.

"So could you believe it?" Demetri asked. "Today will be the girls first day of being the rulers of Coventry."

"I know it's all so crazy just when I thought they were normal people. I mean lately I thought of something magical happening, but I didn't expect all this."

"Well you know what they say. Sometimes you must expect the unexpected."

"Yeah."

"So hey what will you wear for their coronation?"

"I don't know it is their coronation I don't know what to wear."

"Well not to worry." Dimitri had patted him on his back. "You'll figure something out."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure hopefully you wouldn't have to think about it too hard."

"Thanks. in fact, I got to get a ring."

"A ring?"

"Yes. I plan on marrying Alex. Hopefully it will be tonight even though it is their coronation."

"I see what you mean I got to find one myself."

"Well I will see you at coronation."

"Okay."

With that Marcus and Demetri left to find their respective girlfriends engagement rings.

Meanwhile Miranda and Aron were looking at the Tiaras for Camryn and Alex as they were just mere minutes for their coronation. Miranda was shedding tears as the day was finally here. Aron couldn't believe it either.

"Yes Miranda, it's time." Aron said.

"I know, but it seems like a while ago when I got my entire family back piece by piece all those years of not knowing what happened to you all."

"Hey, hey. It is okay now. We're all here and alive."

"I know but being far away from them now once we give our castle to our daughters..."

"They already established that they can take care of themselves. They proved that to us already defeating Thantos."

"Yeah but..."

"Miranda..." Aron held her close as they looked at each other. "They're grown up now. Even though we will be far apart from them we will always be a family. And I also think as soon as we leave, it will be time to go because..." Aron was feeling on her stomach as he remembered they had conceived a child a while back. "We got another child to worry about."

"Of course, how could I not forget?"

As they shared another kiss. Karsh and Ileana had came in.

"Your highnesses, everything's ready." Karsh said.

"Good." Aron said.

"Ileana you and Karsh will be presenting the crowns for our daughters. Where are they anyway?" Miranda asked.

"They are both in their chambers: the ones where they barely had a chance to stay in before all of the chaos happened." Karsh said.

"Okay well we are ready. Please get our daughters."

"Yes, your Highness." Ileana said before she and Karsh left to get Camryn and Alex. And with that Aron and Miranda left with Miranda taking his arm.

Meanwhile Karsh was entering Alex's chambers and already Alex was almost done as she had on a long one strap dress with the strap hanging over her left shoulder. Her dress was pale lavender blending in to midnight blue it also had white moon designs and the outlines of her dress along with the heels she had near her was silver. As Karsh came in Alex was putting the heels on.

"Hey Alex." Karsh said.

"Karsh. What's going on?"

"Nothing but your parents are ready and they want you and Camryn down."

"I know but I just need time I mean, I know it's been 4 years since we came back to Coventry regularly but I just gotten used to being a princess and they way all this is happening, it just seems sudden."

"I know, and not to mention it is also you and your sister's birthday."

"Some present. I mean... I just want this to be as slow as possible."

"It will once you're queen even though you and your sister will govern and rule Coventry with the goodness and love in your hearts everything will slow down remember, you are not alone."

Alex soon smiled as she noticed not only does she have Marcus and Camryn but a castle full of servants and friends and family who will support her.

"Thanks Karsh."

"You're welcome. And to tell you during the coronation since I'm your guardian, I will be crowning you Queen."

"Why not mom or dad?"

"You could say they're confused as to who they'd want to crown who."

"You got a point there. So what about you?"

"What?"

"I know about mom and dad leaving after our coronation. Are you leaving too?"

"I mean, do you really need me and Ileana?"

"You guys are our best friends, not having you around would be no fun. It'll just be me Camryn and our future husbands."

"Okay sure We'll stay. I mean I don't want Ileana going teary eyed missing you girls."

Alex went and hugged Karsh who hugged her back. After they broke from that Alex spoke up.

"Okay I feel ready now but I need a minute to refresh myself."

"Okay."

Karsh left out and Alex was finishing up. Meanwhile it was the opposite for Camryn as she was excited but worried at the same time walking back and forth she was all ready for her dress was similar to Alex's: long and silky but her strap was on her right shoulder. Her dress was sky blue blending in to royal purple it had yellow sun designs and the outlines of her dress as well as her heels were gold. Ileana came in and wondered what was happening.

"Camryn?" Ileana asked.

"Ileana, what's going on?"

"Oh the coronation is about to begin and your parents want you ready."

"I am ready. I am."

"But..."

"I just don't know, I mean I've always dreamed of becoming queen of something like an artist queen, a prom queen, a fashion queen, but somehow I feel like being an actual ruling queen will take my time off of things I really want to do."

"Camryn you're a soon to be queen you can be able to do what your heart desires I mean sure you'll rule Coventry, but you'll have plenty of time especially with servants and advisors who will even help with your personal wishes."

"Well not every personal wish."

"I meant to say that."

"I mean all of this sounds amazing. This almost seems too good to be true."

"But it is true after all you do have the gift of seeing."

"But how do I know for sure?"

"Because your sister knows."

"Of course, she has the gift of knowing."

"Right. Now what do you say we get down there so you can be crowned a queen of Coventry. Oh and to tell you I will crown you queen."

"Not..."

"Your parents? Yeah pretty much the last thing we need for the coronation is an argument. Plus it only seems fitting since I've been your protector."

"Well that is true."

"Don't worry about it."

"So what will you and Karsh do after?"

"We will of course stay I mean you girls are always fun to be around when I see you."

"That's great because I kind of need an advisor."

"Okay, so are we ready my new queen?"

"Yeah just let me take a breather."

"Okay."

Ileana hugged Camryn and soon left out. At that time, Camryn was looking at the mirror. Thinking about what is going to happen once she is crowned queen she now couldn't be more calm and confident, yet at the same time, Alex also was looking in the mirror thinking about the same thing. After they were finished they left out of their chambers and were ready to be crowned the next queens of Coventry.


	2. Coronation and Celebration

Author's Note: Well guys this is it the second chapter and the ending I will do epilogues in seperate stories. Also I failed in completing this before Halloween but this was posted on Halloween week so there and can be a read for any future Halloween. Also I had the entire coronation thing but my connection time out and I had to start over. So in the future I'll add dialogue. But anyways let us continue.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapter.

Chapter 2

The New Rulers of Coventry & Celebration

Alex and Camryn came down at the same time from their chambers. Once they got down from the first flight they looked at each other.

"Ready sis?" Camryn asked.

"I sure am." Alex replied. And together they made their way down, through the corridor and into the throne room and stood at the top of the stairs to the throne room. They saw their respectful crowns before they turned around to face their family and . All the people there were suddenly silent, as everybody were there to witness the coronation. Demetri and Marcus were in front looking at them.

"Beautiful." Marcus said.

"Just gorgeous." Demetri added. Soon after Ileana and Karsh came forward with the crowns and placed it between them before moving away to face the audience. By then Aron and Miranda was ready to address the crowd.

"People of Coventry, our subjects, our friends and family." Miranda said starting. "It gives us great pleasure to introduce to all of you to the coronation of our two daughters."

Ileana and Karsh went ahead and placed their crowns on their respective then guardians now advisors' heads.

"Ladies and Gentlemen your new Queens of Coventry." Aron said as everybody had took a bow and cheered after showing much respect for their new Queens of Coventry. Alex and Camryn were excited to be the new Queens as they smiled and looked around soon after they decided to talk to each other while looking at them.

"Well sis we did it. We're Queens." Camryn said.

"Calm down Cam, I know." Alex replied.

"So what should we do now, speech?"

"Probably later. Look at our boyfriends." They looked at them in which they could only look back with much love. "Somehow they really want to ask us something smiling like that."

"If they love us they will ask us exactly what we thought. So let's wait until we get them into our bedroom. Little do they know that room that they showed us has another function in which we can turn it into our group room."

"I kind of like the idea sis."

Soon after they raised their hands up for the crowd to be silenced.

"My friends, my family." Alex said starting. "We are so proud to be your new rulers of Coventry. As long as you love us and protect us, we will love and protect you just as much if now much more."

"Coventry will always be home to you." Camryn said. "It will be within all of us to guide Coventry into a much brighter future." The crowd had cheered for that. And Alex and Camryn we about to finish up.

"Tonight has been a magical transition from being Princesses to Queens." Camryn said. "So this calls for a celebration."

"And what better way to do it than with a party." Alex added. "And don't worry our rule as your Queens won't let you work every day there are day in which we all would need to relax. But let's not worry about that now. Tomorrow we work."

"But tonight, we party!"

and soon enough everybody had cheered and hours later they had the party and everybody was celebrating especially Camryn's parents David and Emily. They had music they knew from Earth to be played of all kinds as they were able to dance and have fun David and Emily had congratulated them, as well as Alex's friends Lucinda and Nicole also Camryn's friend Beth also had congratulated them.

Later on in the night Aron and Miranda were about to leave this had caught the eye of Alex and Camryn as they ran to them. When they got to the front door the carriage was waiting for them.

"Mom! Dad!" Camryn yelled.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked.

"To another castle. There's another place we found in Coventry that knees us." Miranda said.

"But... We need you." Alex said.

"I mean this is our true start." Camryn added.

"Yes, But you'll Be okay." Aron said reassuring them. "Hey, if my two daughters were able to defeat evil three times in a row, and is able to love for that matter. I'm sure you two will be great ruling Coventry. Not to worry you guys got Ileana and Karsh and should I also add your boyfriends?"

"Oh... yeah." Camryn and Alex said together.

"We couldn't be more proud enough of you girls today." Miranda said. "Now make us proud by ruling the kingdom we trusted to you."

"Okay mom." Alex said

"We will." Camryn added as they hugged their birth parents with tears in their eyes. Aron and Miranda had tears in their eyes as well. After a while they broke from it and Aron and Miranda got in the carriage once they got in they had waved goodbye for now in their view but they promised each other through their minds and their hearts that they will always be together. Once they were out of sight, Ileana and Karsh had appeared.

"your highnesses." Ileana said.

"Most of our guests from Earth had left. Yet the people want to know is the party over yet." Karsh added.

Alex and Camryn looked at them.

"No." Alex said simply.

"It's not over. If you guys want with the understanding that you'll clean up afterwards the party can resume." Camryn said.

"Okay." Karsh said. "Will that be all?"

"No." Camryn replied.

"Tell our boyfriends to meet us near the entrance to our new rooms." Alex ordered and Ileana and Karsh went to get Demetri and Marcus. Once they went inside Miranda who still had a view of the castle had now turned to Aron.

"So?" Aron asked with Miranda smiling.

"I'm so proud of them."

"We both are. This is just the beginning." Soon after Aron and Miranda kissed softly which soon turned passionately. As they had rode out to their new kingdom.

Alex and Camryn got to the door and Demetri and Marcus was standing there.

"You called for us?" Marcus said. However the twins didn't answer they had just used their magic on the door and it was the symbol of their combined amulets. Alex and Camryn walked in first.

"Follow us boys." They said together. Once they walked in, the room looked like an inside magical patio it had sun and moon designs everywhere and the room was mostly blue with almost every shade. There weren't any walls but glass windows everywhere in the room and in the middle was a huge circular bed with one half being the sun part and one half being the moon part with a curtain placed between it. Demetri and Marcus couldn't believe that they were inside with their beloved girlfriends who are now Queens.

"So what now?" Demetri asked.

"I believe you two had something you wanted to ask us." Alex said.

"Something you wanted to say but decided to wait until private time." Camryn added.

"Yes." Marcus replied. And with that they both went towards their respective Queens. They were between the bed and their Queens as they knelt down and presented their rings towards their respective queen.

"If your highnesses would give us the honor to be your future husbands." Demetri said starting.

"We understand. You have responsibilities." Marcus added. "But we are willing to do everything to please you two."

"We are still willing to marry you for who you are especially before you two became our Queens."

"With That being said I ask you Alex Fielding..."

"Camryn Barnes..."

"Will you please be my wife." They both said at the same time. Alex and Camryn smiled and was able to shed a tear before they turned around.

"We have such good men." Alex said whispering.

"I know." Camryn replied.

"Should we?"

Camryn and Alex had wicked smiles on their faces. Then they turned around to face them.

"Demetri darling, are you willing to love and support your queen?" Camryn asked.

"Yes, I will." Demetri said answering.

"Marcus, are you willing to make me your only one you need?" Alex asked.

"Yes I will." Marcus replied

"Okay then." Camryn said. "So if you are willing to become our husbands, how are you going to treat us right now?"

"With the love and respect you two so truly deserve." Demetri replied.

"We know." Alex said. "But you missed out on the two key words: 'right now.'"

Demetri and Marcus had used their magic to make Alex and Camryn come to them. When their bodies connected to their respectful lovers they had looked at them with much love. Alex needed to find out when did he get magic from, But at the time of looking at Marcus she figured it can wait because right now her need of Marcus outweighed her need of asking that question. As for Camryn she already knew how good Demetri was with magic. Without another second to spare Alex and Camryn had said the exact same thing and the same time.

"Yes, we will!"

They 2 couples of the sun and moon were now engaged in love making seconds after clothes and shoes were flying around leaving them all naked. And minutes in they were going at it making love with Alex and Marcus on the moon side and Camryn and Demetri in the sun side,with the curtain between them they were able to see the silhouettes of their future siblings. They were in every position they could think about doing. 2 Hours after they were close to being spent but they went one more round Camryn and Demetri were both in lotus position with Camryn clinging onto him tight legs and all moaning his name and panting. While Alex and Marcus were in doggy style. Alex was panting and grunting at every thrust Marcus made. When they all were close tickets having their orgasms they kissed their respectful lovers passionately before letting out a scream that could have been heard from outside if the door they sealed wasn't soundproof. When their orgasms were over they all lied down looking at the full moon and stars and kissing each other until they went to sleep for the night.

Months in after their first day, the two couple decided to get married having a double wedding in Coventry. With Marcus being Alex's King and Demetri being Camryn's.


End file.
